1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for human action recognition, and more particularly, to a method and a system for human action recognition based on a method of learning to rank.
2. Description of Related Art
Human machine interface refers to a medium for communication between an electronic product or a system and a user, in which the user can give instructions through the human machine interface to control the electronic product or the system to execute a specific function. The traditional human machine interface relies on a hardware device, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a remote control, or a joystick, and so on, to receive instructions from the user. However, with a rise of somatosensory control applications, the human machine interface that allows the user to perform input by a gesture becomes more popular and also more important.
Currently, most of products or techniques related to supporting gesture identification need to be combined with the support of devices such as an infrared sensor to effectively identify gesture types, and models used to identify the gestures need to be defined in the system in advance. If the system were to identify gestures of numbers or English alphabets drawn by actions of a forelimb of the user in the air, models of the numbers 0 to 9 or upper case and lower case English alphabets for gesture identification need to be defined in advance. It is not hard to predict that since the models of gesture identification and the method of calculation need to be defined in the system in advance, the flexibility of the system is lower and the complexity thereof is higher. Moreover, for users with different writing habits, the correct identification result may not be effectively obtained.